Cordelia
Cordelia was the first wife to Karlheinz and the mother to Akilor, Laito, Ayato and Kanato. Personality Cordelia was an abusive and promiscuous woman who would and did use anyone, including her own children, in order to be acknowledged by Karlheinz. She is very manipulative seeing as how she was able to convince Richter that she would make him the Alpha of the Vampires, if he resurrected her. Cordelia is also a very arrogant and cocky person, believing that everything will work in her favor; because of this she doesn't react well when things go against her wishes. In comparison to this, she was also very abusive and strict to her four children, even more towards Akilor as he was not of Karlheinz's blood. She is commonly known to be the very woman who caused mental and physical damage to the triplets and their older half-brother, Akilor whom she turned into a slave because he was 'not of thy husband's blood'. Cordelia is also very flirty. She continuously flirts in front of the triplets and even goes as far as to have sexual affairs in their presence. This shows that she mostly doesn't care for their own well-being or presence, as long as it benefits her own. History Cordelia was the daughter of the Demon Lord. Some where along the line she had Akilor whom she completely ignored only when she needed something from him and only saw him as a servant for her bidding, forcing him to do unspeakable things, even going as far as sexually abusing him. She became Karlheinz's first wife and gave birth to three of his sons though she did not treat them so kindly. She mentally and physically abused all her children (making Akilor into the family's slave, forcing him to sleep in a tiny room blocked by a bookshelf). She was deeply hated by her eldest, Akilor, who wished for her to die. It was also revealed that Cordelia had an affair with Karl's brother, Richter and would sometimes make love in front of Kanato as he played with his toys. She also had sexually abused her first son Laito. At some point she began to see how strong and powerful Akilor was becoming and knew he would be able to kill her so she attacked him, draining most of his blood and sexually abusing him, forcing her 'love' on him to which he replied by saving she was 'a worthless bitch who deserved to die surrounded by the flames of hell!' By hearing this she became enraged in anger and pushed him off the balcony which he landed in the purple rose patch. She hurried down and was shocked to see he had survived the fall even with his heart being punctured by the thorns. Knowing that she would get in trouble if everyone else found out, she got a candle and went back to burn his body by was caught by Laito and who alerted the others who came rushing, exposing her. At some point, the triplets had enough and conspired to kill her in the way she tried to kill Akilor. Ayato mortally wounded her and drank her to the point of death. Laito pushed her off the balcony when she tried to ask him for help and then Kanato burned her body. Before Kanato came, Richter found her as she was dying and she asked him to take out her heart and transplant it into another body. Though before he could do what she asked he was captured by a new Shadow Akilor who took her heart and kept it on him till the time he found an infant Yui and saw she was not going to survive, placing her heart in Yui. Relatives *Akilor (eldest son) *Laito Sakamaki (son) *Ayato Sakamaki (son) *Kanato Sakamaki (son) *Burai (father) *Menae (mother) *Krone (aunt) *Carla (cousin) *Shin (cousin) Trivia *Because of her dark deeds that even reached the ears of the King, she has been feared by all creatures *Even the King fears what will happen if she is released Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Villian Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Shadow Category:Deceased Category:Villain